


Dudes Just Being Dudes

by radtoro



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, but its intended to be pre-slash, can be read as platonic or romantic, dude!cody, just some fluff for all u carziger stans, trans guy!maxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radtoro/pseuds/radtoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a sleepover. Maxx is nervous and Cody is just a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudes Just Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deardavidbowie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardavidbowie/gifts).



> i wrote this for my little bro, because of the lack of good sio fic on here.
> 
> insipred by the age-old prompt 'trying on each others clothes'

When Maxx woke up, he had been expecting to see his carpet or his wall, or maybe even his cat. But he had forgotten his guest. His friend, Cody, who was over for a sleepover.

The first thing Maxx felt was surprise; he jumped back a couple inches in his bed and gasped softly. Then, as he recalled the previous night, he relaxed. But not for long, as he remembered his situation: binderless and still in the closet to Cody about being trans. Terror and anxiety filled him as he planned how he would sneak past his friend to get to the bathroom and squeeze into his binder.

He pulled his duvet up to his chin and took a deep breath. Cody didn't look like he was going anywhere soon, and he was blocking Maxx's way out, where he was sleeping being the pull out mattress from underneath his own. It slid out like a drawer, and Maxx smiled to himself as he remembered the look on Cody's face when he pulled it out. He had been so excited, eyes all lit up.

Looking over the edges of his bed, Maxx searched for a hoodie. Just for good measure to conceal, in case Cody woke up unexpectedly. He found a big grey one at the end of the bed. It didn't look particularly familiar to him, but he threw it on anyways. It was probably something his dad had picked out at the store and thought he'd like. And a size too big at that.

Maxx peeked over the edge of his mattress to catch a glimpse of the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful and pretty, like most anyone did when they slept. Noticing the dried line of drool from the side of Cody's mouth, he giggled.

Glancing down Cody's body, Maxx sighed. There was this feeling of almost jealousy he felt, this... uncomfyness when he saw cis boys (or cis people in general). _Guys_ , with their flat chests and natural testosterone and body hair, flaunting it all over the place. It gave Maxx a feeling of hopelessness, best labelled as 'transgender dysphoria'. Because Cody was 100% boy. And, sure, Maxx was, too, but only on the inside, just like the rest of his parts.

He looked away, not wanting cry first thing in the morning. Especially in front of his friend.

In his pout, he almost didn't notice Cody waking up. He pulled the covers back up to his chin.

Maxx watched as Cody finished stretching. Then, he saw Maxx and smiled.

"Hi there," he laughed, groggily. "You bein' a creep and watching me sleep?"

Maxx giggled. "That rhymed."

Laughing, Cody stretched again. "It did." He yawned.

Maxx yawned in return. "So, you up for breakfast?"

"Sure, what're we having?" Cody asked, sitting up.

Maxx shrugged, keeping his position under the covers. "I've got Froot Loops. And toast."

Cody grinned at him. "Sounds good."

Maxx withheld a stronger smile. "Well, I can't make it until I get out of bed."

"What's stopping you?" Cody chuckled.

"You."

Cody looked around, seeming to have only now noticed he was blocking Maxx's way. "Oh, shit, sorry. Forgot." He moved to get up.

"No, it's cool, take your time," Maxx said. He nervously pulled off the duvet and climbed over the second bed. Slouching, he made his way to the door. "I'm gonna use the bathroom before breakfast. You can chill in here if you want. Or in the kitchen. You remember where it is?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll stay in here, though." When Maxx was halfway out the door, he added, "Oh, and you look great in my hoodie, by the way."

Maxx stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit_... Had he _really_...?

He turned back to Cody. "Oh, dude, I'm so sorry. I just--uh-uh, I got cold and it was the first thing I saw--"

"Dude, chill." Cody smiled.

He placed his hands on the hem. "You-You can have it back if you want, I mean--"

" _Dude_ ," Cody said, "it's cool, don't worry about it. It looks good on you."

Maxx smiled bashfully. "Okay. Alright. Thanks." And he was gone down the hall.

He speed-walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sighed anxiously. He had to calm down if he wanted to get his binder on.

Opening the hamper against the wall of the bathroom, he dug out his binder from where he had hid it under a dirty t-shirt. Holding it to his chest, he leant against the counter and tried to breathe. He placed it on the hamper's lid and tugged off what was apparently (and what apparently looked good on him) Cody's hoodie. He crumpled it up and put it next to the binder.

Then, he replaced his t-shirt with the binder, barely struggling to get it on anymore. The only reason he fumbled was because of the hoodie staring at him.

Once it was on and the t-shirt covered it, he picked the hoodie back up. He wondered if he should put it back on.

"I mean," he said to himself, "it'd be suspicious if I _didn't_ come back wearing it."

And so he put it back on.

He exited the bathroom and went back to his room. What he found made him laugh.

Cody was standing in the middle of the room, now sporting one of Maxx's old t-shirts from the floor. A Ninja Sex Party shirt. It was a barely tight on him, just enough to show his chest underneath, the lean muscles he had showed off while he slept.

But the part that made Maxx crack up was that Cody had tucked in the shirt and pulled his boxer-briefs up high (either that or he had lowered his pajama pants a couple inches).

Through his laughter, Maxx asked, "What the hell?"

Cody was just smiling, proud of himself. "You borrow my clothes, I borrow yours."

Maxx shook his head, laughter dissipating. "Fair enough."

Cody hobbled over, earning another fit of laughter from Maxx. "So..." He draped an arm over Maxx's shoulder. "Toast and Cheerios?"

" _Froot Loops_ , man," Maxx corrected. "Get your shit together."

They laughed and continued down the hall to the kitchen. Maxx shook his head at his friend, grinning. He was so happy that he had a friend like Cody, someone he felt so comfortable around, even if he wasn't out to him yet. At that moment, he couldn't've been happier.


End file.
